


with you

by jnhao



Series: tumblr requests [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dog Hybrid Xu Ming Hao | The8, Dog/Human Hybrids, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hybrid Xu Ming Hao | The8, Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slice of Life, a spicy makeout session too!, and wonwoo is a hybrid too (he's a fox), wonhao is platonic btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnhao/pseuds/jnhao
Summary: minghao’s rut is coming soon, but for the moment, he just wants to spend his time with junhui.





	with you

**Author's Note:**

> the requested prompt was: _"hiii! i would love just some lil boyfriends!junhao fluff without any hints of angst. it can be any au. thank you"_
> 
> hello! this is unbeta'ed and unedited so i apologize for any typos but i was so excited to have finally finished another request that i just had to get this out asap
> 
> cross-posted on [tumblr](http://jnhao.tumblr.com/post/165498043839/with-you)

When Junhui walks through his front door and finds his arms full of a clinging Minghao, he shifts his weight to the balls of his feet to handle the momentum Minghao has suddenly thrown in his direction. Junhui laughs as Minghao whines pitifully, fighting to stay close to the elder as Junhui tries to rid himself of his briefcase, coat, and shoes.

Junhui realizes it's useless when Minghao's tail wraps around his thigh, his floppy ears pushing into Junhui's face with force. Junhui sighs and wraps an arm around Minghao's waist, dropping his briefcase before kicking the door shut behind him. Minghao nuzzles into his throat, drooling just a tiny bit, but Junhui is used to that so he takes no heed of it and leans his back against the foyer's wall, kicking off his shoes as Minghao kisses his collarbone. Junhui feels a shiver wrack his spine as Minghao continues his ministrations, but there's no intent behind the action, just kissing and nuzzling for no real apparent reason.

Minghao's tail tightens around Junhui's thigh and Junhui sighs, pushing Minghao away as best as he can to shed his coat. Minghao whines, clinging desperately to Junhui's shoulders.

"Hao," Junhui starts to say before he's cut off by another of Minghao's whines. "Hao, come on. I just wanna get this jacket off."

Minghao doesn't respond verbally, instead, he pushes at Junhui's jacket for him and watches as it slips down the elder's arms, puddling around his ankles. Junhui smiles and pets Minghao's head, making sure to scratch behind his ears the way he likes.

Junhui shifts his hands underneath Minghao's ass and hoists the smaller man up into his arms so he's held more securely. Minghao hums happily as Junhui carries him towards the kitchen before groaning as the elder deposits Minghao into one of the stools in front of the kitchen island. The hybrid reluctantly unwraps his tail from around Junhui's thigh, pouting cutely enough to make Junhui laugh as he leans away slightly.

"You're awfully touchy today, Hao," Junhui says after he presses a kiss to the corner of Minghao's mouth. "You only get like this when your rut is near."

Minghao groans and lets his head fall into his hands on top of the kitchen island, watching Junhui walk around the kitchen, opening cabinets and draws before pulling out ingredients for dinner from the fridge. "Are you saying that I can't welcome my lovely boyfriend home when I've been home alone all day?"

Junhui frowns, pouring a cup of Minghao's favorite apple juice before handing it to him. "Why were you home alone? I thought Wonwoo passed by to take you out to lunch and then shopping."

Minghao's face warms and he nuzzles it deeper into the crook of his arms to avoid looking at Junhui, ignoring the cup of juice in front of him. "Okay, so I wasn't home alone _all_ day, but it was lonely after Wonwoo-hyung left."

Junhui finishes washing his hands and rinsing off the cutting board before he immediately gets started on the herbs he'll need. "Didn't Wonwoo cuddle you for two hours before he left? He sent me pictures of you asleep on his chest."

"Well, yeah, he did," Minghao murmurs and Junhui turns to face him, his expression amused. "But it's not the same as cuddling you. I've missed you all day."

Junhui steps forward, peering underneath Minghao's bangs, a hand groping around in the vain attempt to find Minghao's chin. Luckily, Minghao gives into him easily, happily propping his chin into the palm of Junhui's soft hand before he shoots him his best pair of puppy eyes and pouts cutely again. Junhui smiles softly in response, leaning in to kiss Minghao properly. Their lips meet in a sweet embrace and when Junhui swipes his tongue across Minghao's bottom lip, he's happy to notice that Minghao tastes of the sweet boba milk tea he always orders from the cafe that Wonwoo and he regularly visit.

Minghao melts into Junhui, hands coming up to clasp over Junhui's before twisting up into his hair and bringing him closer, suddenly desperate to have Junhui's scent wash over him. Junhui groans as Minghao pulls him closer, his abdomen stretched across the kitchen island between them and for lack of a better word, it _hurts_ doing that. Junhui groans into the kiss when Minghao bites his bottom lip suddenly and it takes everything in the elder to not jump across the island and dive right into Minghao.

Junhui pulls away, chuckling when Minghao follows him, stealing a few more kisses before he leans back into his seat, his ears flopped over his head and pouting again.

"Now, now, Hao," Junhui laughs, running a hand through Minghao's hair. "You can kiss me all you want later when I get you into bed, but I need to make dinner."

Minghao's pout only deepens, muttering something under his breath as he lets Junhui go back to the chopping board and focuses his attention on the cup of apple juice Junhui had given him earlier. Junhui smiles patiently as he washes his hands again and picks up the knife, chopping the herbs as if nothing had just happened. Minghao decides that he'd rather watch Junhui work in the kitchen then attack him with kisses for the time being.

Junhui's back muscles ripple as he moves, defined shoulder blades pulling his white button up out. He really needs to get bigger shirts but when Minghao catches sight of his rolled-up sleeves and his sinewy forearms, he decides to forego mentioning that piece of advice to the elder for at least a week longer. Junhui works like an organized tornado as he makes supper, his movements are natural and smooth demanding Minghao's attention no matter how simple or boring the task may be. Minghao's stomach rumbles halfheartedly when the elder starts to boil their ingredients, picking up the scent of his pre-rut soup with zero to none difficulties.

Minghao scowls, crossing his arms over his chest as he continues to watch Junhui cook. It isn't long before Junhui is coming around the island and drawing himself closer and closer to the cute hybrid with each and every step. Minghao knows what's coming next when Junhui leans into his space and presses his face into Minghao's throat, but kissing Junhui has always left him feeling a little breathless, no matter how often they've kissed anyways.

Hands clamber up his waist, toying with tufts of his fur before pulling on his ears gingerly. Minghao can't resist wrapping his tail around Junhui's waist again, even if it does hurt the slightest bit, but Minghao doesn't care as long as Junhui is close.

Junhui kisses up Minghao's throat, peppering his jaw with kisses and teasing him with the slightest brush of his lips upon Minghao's. Minghao whimpers involuntarily, hips bucking forward as Junhui settles himself in between his parted thighs. A flash of heat spikes through Minghao's groin and his rut is definitely coming soon, but before Junhui lets him fuck the shit out of him for a few days, Minghao would like to ride Junhui into the sunset.

Junhui's thigh rubs against Minghao provocatively and Minghao pushes the elder back, growling the tiniest bit when Junhui tries to surge forward again. The elder is going to drive him crazy before Minghao's even prepared for his rut to kickstart.

"Gē, please," Minghao whines, pushing back into the counter to get as far as away as he can from the elder.

But Junhui just smiles and pushes forward again, booping Minghao on the nose before going back to his soup.

Minghao watches him for a while, ignoring his boner and sips on the last of his apple juice. Junhui moves gracefully, turning the stove off when the soup is done and ladling it into bowls. Minghao rushes to set the dining table, tail wagging behind him as he quickly finishes the task. Junhui sets the bowls down and pats Minghao on the head, scratching behind his ear.

"Time to eat, HaoHao," Junhui chuckles, kissing Minghao again. "But first, let's wash our hands."

It's as Junhui and Minghao are leaning over the sink, washing their hands together with bubbles covering their fingers and palms that Minghao looks up to his side and meets Junhui's gaze. They stand there staring for who knows how long, but Minghao wouldn't mind if it lasted for an entire lifetime, to be honest.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> yell at me about junhao on [tumblr](http://jnhao.tumblr.com)!


End file.
